


A Death in the Family

by wilddragonflying



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for my headcanon from tumblr. </p><p>http://wilddragonflying.tumblr.com/post/56738254512/my-little-teen-wolf-headcanon-for-stiless-mums</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Death in the Family

"C'mon, Mom, let's go!"  
Stiles bounced up and down in place excitedly, backpack containing his part of the supplies-- blankets and some food, mostly-- banging against his back. He'd been looking forward to this all month; his and his mother's camping trip to the Beacon Hills preserve, where they'd spend the night.  
Stiles had been hearing rumors and stories about things-- creatures-- in the nearby forest, about howls drifting through the trees on the full moon. Scott thought they were just stories, but twelve-year-old Stiles just _knew_ there was something more behind them. He'd bugged the everloving heck out of his parents, until Dad was ready to strangle him(which happened often; he had ADD, okay?), and Mom said it was about time for a mother-son bonding trip.  
"We'll be back tomorrow around lunch, John. Don't worry," Mom said, leaning forward to give her husband a quick peck("Ew, gross, Mom!" Stiles shrieked when Dad dragged her back in for another, sloppier kiss).  
"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Stiles whined, and finally they were going, heading for the Jeep and the preserve.  
They set up their campsite around dusk, and roasted hot dogs-- no buns; buns just distracted from the gloriousness that was a fire-roasted hot dog-- and made s'mores before crawling into their tent. Stiles, for all his excitement, fell asleep quickly.  
He woke up when something howled, the sound straight out of a nightmare.  
Which was precisely what followed-- a strange shape, half-man, half-wolf, hurtling from the trees, golden eyes glowing, and launching straight for Mom. Stiles screamed and screamed and screamed, and when the thing was done, when it turned it gaze on him, its eyes were no longer snapping with golden fire, but shining with icy detachment.  
Then more shapes, more confusion, and the next thing Stiles knew, he was being picked up at the vet clinic-- why was he at the clinic and not the hospital, that wasn't right, _where was Mom_ \-- and Dr. Deaton was telling him to drink this, it would help him forget, help him rest.  
But it didnt. All it did was tell him his mother was dead and it was all his fault.  
"A death in the family," they whispered when Stiles had his first panic attack. "Affects the best of us."  
***  
There was something about Peter that freaked Stiles out from the get-go, besides the burns and the insanity. Something about that gaze reminded him of a nightmare he still had-- filled with strange howls that he now recognized as werewolf, his mother's screams, and a golden heat that turned icy.


End file.
